El distinto significado de la palabra No
by Elis Gutier
Summary: La palabra no no siempre significa no. En especial cuando estas a puento de hacer el amor...y Shikamaru tenía que aprender eso, de uno forma u otra. Quién mejor que su problemática novia para enseñarle? Y todos sabemos lo mandona que puede ser Ino..lime.


**Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a mi sino a su respectivo autor.**

**Dedicado a todas las nenas amantes del ShikaIno…sobre todo del Lemmon ShikaIno. Las quiero Niñas. **

**

* * *

**

**El distinto significado de la palabra _No_**

Ino era una mujer problemática.

Problemática. Problemática. Problemática.

Pero Ino era suya.

Ella era la clase de mujer directa, pero también podía ser muy contradictoria cuando se lo proponía. Logrando una confusión en el chico tan magna como si ambos hablaran en distintos idiomas. Shikamaru ante tales momentos se sentía con la ingenuidad propia de un niño pequeño. Un niño que espera complacer a los adultos con sus tareas pero en vez de eso recibe amonestaciones.

Una situación así se le había presentado hacia más de dos semanas.

— _¡Mira Shikamaru! ¡Hoy se estrena una película nueva en el cine!—dijo Ino señalando el espectacular afiche de lo que prometía ser una tonta película romántica. Y lo peor del caso, en esa ocasión (y en la mayor parte de estas) Ino elegía la cita. _

"_El primer amor de una Kunoichi" anunciaba el cartel. Y por ese título, no le era difícil a Shikamaru imaginar morir de aburrimiento o entrar en algún coma diabético. Además conociendo a Ino, se la pasaría alabando al intento de actor que su único talento era hacer suspirar a las chicas con una mirada. Y si decidía tomar una pequeña siesta a mitad de la película, pagaría muy caro su atrevimiento. Tal vez incluso lo despertaría con un bote de palomitas en la cabeza. _

_Y para empeorar todo: la endemoniada fila de los boletos parecía abarcar más de un kilometro de distancia. _

—_Oye Ino…_

—_Dime Shika…—dijo ilusionada. Sus ojos celestes brillaban ante la expectativa de tan romántica invitación que de seguro saldría de los labios de su novio. _

—_Tsk. No me digas que quieres ver esa cursilería…que problemático. _

"_Debí haberlo sabido ¿Qué podía esperar de este maldito perezoso?" pensó la chica. _

_Ino le dedicó una mirada de reproche, pero era demasiado orgullosa como para admitir su desilusión. _

—_No—dijo levantando el mentón con aire de superioridad. Se cruzó de brazos y le volteó la cara, en el proceso golpeándolo con su cabello en la cara. _

_De seguro, en su mente, le estaba llamando idiota en ese preciso momento. _

— _¿No? —contestó Shikamaru incrédulo. _

—_Sí. No quiero. _

— _¿Segura?_

— _¡Ya te dije que no quiero!_

_—Mira Ino, siempre y cuando esto no sea demasiado problemático…_

— _¡QUE NO! —gritó con las mejillas rojas. _

_La voz aguda de Ino atrajo miradas curiosas de las personas. Los susurros comenzaron a girar a su alrededor_

"_Problemático" pensó él. _

_Shikamaru suspiró resignado._

_¿Es qué Ino no podía dejar de ser tan problemáticamente contradictoria? Aunque por otro lado…no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de librarse de esa porquería de película. _

—_De acuerdo. _

— _¡De acuerdo!—Fue su sentencia. _

Y el resultado de esa ocasión lo hizo pasar más de dos semanas siendo víctima de su indignación femenina.

Nada de sonrisas.

Nada de caricias.

Nada de besos.

Y nada de…

Shikamaru no necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de su inminente error. Su falta de sensibilidad le había costado caro. Muy caro.

Y lo peor de caso, esta no era la primera vez que Ino se enojaba con él por no saber comprenderla.

Pero… ¿Por qué si su novia era la clase de chica que decía lo que deseaba directamente, no pudo hacerlo en esa ocasión y en las anteriores?

¿Por qué no lo arrastro a la taquilla, obligando lo a pagar los boletos y soportar más de dos horas de actuaciones empalagosas con actores de poco talento?

Eso era mil veces preferible que esas dos semanas de infierno sin saber de ella.

Ino era como una droga. Una adicción. Dulce y cruel. Siempre de las dos maneras al mismo tiempo. Y más de dos semanas sin su dosis de amor y atrevida ternura era como estar en pleno proceso agónico de desintoxicación. Y esa era una rehabilitación que no pensaba darle a su cuerpo. Ni a su corazón. Era mil veces preferible no volver a probar ni un solo cigarrillo el resto de su vida a estar días sin sentir a Ino. El olor de su cabello, la suavidad de su piel, la simple idea de sentirla en sus brazos le llenaba de calor el pecho y ponía a latir a su corazón como si le fuera a estallar una bomba. Además recordar sus noches juntos le podían duro el miembro traidor.

¡Demonios! En verdad la deseaba en ese momento. Aunque fuera un poco, necesitaba sentir los labios de Ino, el sabor de su boca, la humedad de su lengua…

El deseo lo hizo levantarse de su cama de pasto y fue directamente a buscarla. Seguramente se encontraba en el Hospital de Konoha. Hoy salía hasta tarde, así que contaba con que no hubiera mucho alboroto en la noche. Así nada, ni nadie, los interrumpiría.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ino estaba distraída leyendo algunos expedientes mientras cruzaba el pasillo. Estaba de guardia y la noche parecía aburrida. Después de ocuparse de los papeles fue directo a la máquina de café a preparase algo una buena dosis de cafeína. La necesitaba su quería mantenerse activa ante tanta tranquilidad.

Si hubiera sabido lo que su novio le tenía preparado, se hubiera sentido tan tonta.

Pasó un par de monedas en la hendidura de la maquina y presiono el botón del cappuccino. Miro el líquido avellana llenando el vaso sin poder evitar recordar a Shikamaru. El color de los ojos de Shikamaru combinaba con el café. En ese momento añoro la voz pesada de su novio mientras la llamaba con pereza después de terminar de hacer el amor. Ambos terminaban muy exhaustos después de tanto amarse.

Su novio era un holgazán… pero solo fuera de la cama.

Su cuerpo se puso tan caliente como la bebida que se disponía a ingerir.

Pero ella era firme. Y Shikamaru tenía que entender algo importante: _No…no siempre quiere decir no._

¿Pero cómo es que su chico podía ser tan idiota? Y se decía genio ¡Al diablo con eso! No se necesitaba ser un genio para pasar una pasar un momento a solas en pareja, aprovechando la oscuridad del momento y demostrarse su pasión uno al otro. Por irónico que se escuchara aplicarse para Shikamaru Nara.

Ino termino su bebida y se dirigió al bote de basura más cercano con la mirada en los expedientes, pero sus todos sus pensamientos eran dedicados al ninja más holgazán de Konoha. Por eso no le sorprendió la presencia que la rodeaba por el vientre y calentaba su espalda.

Problemática—le susurró con cariño mezclado con su singular tono perezoso.

—Shikamaru, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?_ —_dijo Ino. Con todo su autocontrol, se libro de los brazos de su amante y coloco las manos en su cintura de con aire altanero.

—Tsk ¿Cómo que hago aquí? —mencionó inseguro ante su actitud. Desvió la mirada hacia un punto indiferente del piso buscando en su mente las palabras más indicadas_—_Yo…quería verte—agregó rascándose la nuca mientras las mejillas se le encendían.

Era increíble lo que hacía por Ino.

—Oh_—_dijo ella dándole la espalda y cruzándose de brazos, evitando que Shikamaru notara la radiante sonrisa que se le dibujaba en el rostro. Su corazón se dulcificó.

"Yo también." Pensó la chica.

—Vamos Ino, no puedes seguir enojada conmigo por eso.

— ¿Es un reto? —contestó altanera.

Shikamaru dio dos pasos cerca de ella y bajo la cabeza para quedar frente cara a cara.

—Todavía no logro comprender qué fue lo que te hizo enojar exactamente.

— ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? ¡Ya deberías saberlo!

"Demonios. Qué problemático." Se quejo internamente.

—Mira Ino—trato de razonar con ella—, se que tal vez no debí haber menospreciado tu idea sobre esa película, pero tampoco es para que actúes de esa manera, estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso con agua, no exageres.

—Claro que sí.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque sí. Y punto.

—Ino, en definitiva, eres la reina del drama mujer.

—Ahora me insultas—dijo haciéndose la ofendida.

—No, no quise…tu sabes que no ¡Maldición Ino! ¡Deja de hacer eso!

"No parece herida, sino muy segura de sus actos, y siempre es demasiado mandona" pensó críticamente.

— ¿Qué?

—Deja de poner palabras en mi boca. Yo solo vine a hacer las paces contigo, aunque no estoy de acuerdo en que fui yo quien complico las cosas, después de todo tu eres la problemática.

— ¡Y tu eres un vago!

—Dime algo que no sepa—contestó él encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡Te quejas de todo!

—Sí.

— ¡Nunca tomas la iniciativa para nada!

—Sí

— ¡Conozco piedras que se mueven más que tú!

—Sí

— ¡Y eres un aburrido! —finalizó Ino con fervor, sin saber que había firmado la victoria de Shikamaru.

—No dijiste eso la última noche que estuvimos juntos ¿Lo recuerdas Ino? —le dijo con una sonrisa perversa.

Ella enrojeció inevitablemente mientras imágenes de la última noche apasionada que compartieron cruzaban por su mente.

— ¡Cállate!

Shikamaru rio entre dientes victorioso por su respuesta ganadora.

— ¿Cierto?

— ¡Que te calles, idiota! —gritó sacudiéndolo del cuello.

Y luego, lo besó.

Shikamaru todo este tiempo imaginaba sentir los labios de Ino acariciando los suyos con pasión durante toda esa maldita ausencia incontenible. Pero jamás se imagino que sus bocas terminarían en un apareamiento carnal. Ino mordía, devoraba y lamía toda la boca del chico, él apenas tenía oportunidad de corresponderle como era debido. Ambos tenían el corazón golpeándoles el pecho y el estomago invadido de mariposas revoloteando. Se separaron jadeantes y deseosos por más.

—Shika—susurró Ino mientras los sabios de él besaban su mentón y bajaban por el cuello. Shikamaru creía haber tomado el control, para ser un genio, a veces podía ser muy inocente. Olvidaba que Ino no era ni dócil ni predecible. La chica tomó el rostro de su amante con ambos manos, pudo sentir la aspereza de su barbilla rozándole su delicado cuello cuando le planto otro beso tan intenso como el primero. Pero esta vez no le dio oportunidad de responder. Estaba jugando. E iba a ganar.

Lo arrastró hasta llegar a la pared y quedo atrapado en sus brazos. Shikamaru solo pudo tomarla de la cintura para impedir que se alejara. Ella lo tenía aprisionado por los hombros donde se apoyaba con fuerza y mordisqueaba toda la piel caliente que la tela no cubría.

— ¿Te divierte esto verdad? —preguntó el chico.

—Sí. —contestó Ino.

—Sádica. —la acusó.

—Masoquista.

Mientras ella mordisqueaba su oreja y acariciaba su hombría, con intensidad él respondió: —Oye Ino…espera… creo que... ¡Ah!

Unos pasos se escucharon atravesando el pasillo donde ellos se encontraban. En un movimiento estratégico por parte de Ino, se escondieron en el diminuto cuarto donde se guardaban los artículos de limpieza. No podía permitirse ser atrapada en un lugar como ese.

—Creo que tal vez debería irme, no quiero meterte en problemas.

Ino ante sus palabras, quiso golpearlo ¿Cómo se atrevía de dejarla así? Además, Shikamaru aún tenía que aprender su lección.

No; no siempre era no. Y si él tenía la más mínima sensibilidad ante las necesidades y deseos femeninos, debía darse cuenta.

— ¡Eres un cobarde!

— Eso no te impidió enamorarte de mí

Ino iba a gritar, pero calló.

Ni ella podía negar eso.

—Y tú, aunque seas problemática—dijo tomándola del mentón—. También me vuelves loco. Mírame Ino, vine aquí al hospital a la mitad de la noche solo para hacer las paces contigo, y con algo de suerte, no sé, tal vez irme con uno o dos besos. Y mira como terminamos—Shikamaru hundió su nariz entre el cuello y el hombro de Ino—. Soy un bastardo con demasiada suerte. Lo supe desde que aceptaste salir conmigo.

— ¿En serio solo quieres que arreglemos las cosas?

—Sí—contestó exhausto. Todo el estrés de la ausencia lo tenía agotado. Siempre supo que su relación con Ino sería problemática, pero también sabía que iba a ser algo maravilloso.

—Sabes perfectamente que odio estar tanto tiempo sin ti.

Ino se conmovió. Pero no lo suficiente para perdonar su castigo. Los hombres deben aprender la lección, ya sea por las buenas, las malas,…o las placenteras.

—De acuerdo Shika, entiendo—mintió escondiendo sus perversas intensiones en una sonrisa maligna.

—Pero antes de que te vayas…

— ¿Qué?

—Dame otro beso

Y eso hizo su novio.

—Otro—exigió Ino endulzando la voz.

El plan era sencillo: jugar a ser una chica ingenua y cohibida.

Shikamaru obedeció. Como siempre. No podía negarle nada. Por problemático que fuera. Y cuando se trataba de algo tan celestial como el roce de sus labios en los de él, deseaba que el tiempo se congelara indefinidamente.

—Otro—fue su demanda.

—Ino…

— Uno más…Shikamaru.

Ronroneó.

La chica había pronunciado su nombre de una manera tan sensual que era injusta.

Su lengua, cálida y ansiosa, se introdujo en la boca de Ino y sacio la sed de ambos. Ino se puso de puntillas e intensificó todo. El beso, las caricias, los gemidos, eliminando cualquier espacio entre ellos tomó el control de la situación.

Se apoyaban en la pared del pequeño cuarto, envueltos en un inmenso calor, protegidos por la oscuridad, deseosos uno del otro.

Los dos se separaron (pero solo un poco) jadeando nuevamente.

Ino inhaló y exhaló aire en busca de concentración: su lección para Shikamaru apenas empezaba.

—Shika—gimió.

Ino pudo sentir la parte baja del cuerpo de su novio rozándole el vientre, inevitablemente pudo sentir la magnitud de su erección, dura como el hierro de un kunai. Sintió que el calor la abrasaba.

Pero no iba a perder.

— Shikamaru…bésame.

Shikamaru maldijo, sabía que si Ino seguía así, no se podría contener por demasiado tiempo. Ella lo tenía agarrado del cuello, exigiéndole, demandando sus caricias, sus toques, su amor.

—Ino ¿es esto realmente lo que quieres?

Ella se llevo un dedo al labio inferior y fingiendo inocencia preguntó: — ¿Qué cosa?

Shikamaru abrió sus ojos ante la reacción de la chica.

—Tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

Pero Ino negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo idea de a qué te refieres—dijo ella ahogando un gemido

—Me refiero a esto—dijo el joven antes de bajar sus labios al cuello de la chica y tentar el inicio de sus pechos.

Shikamaru sonrió retorcidamente. Llevo su mano a uno de sus senos y lo presionó con amabilidad por encima de la ropa.

— ¡Ah! No, Shikamaru…no.

Pero él la ignoró.

Fue desabrochando los botones de su blusa. Uno por uno. Lentamente. Con esa mirada lujuriosa que solo Ino conocía.

Deshaciéndose de la ropa superior de ambos, volvió a reclamar sus labios con desenfreno.

Antes de que pudiera volver a protestar, sus senos eran masajeados por fuertes y grandes manos por encima de su sujetador de encaje negro. Unos pulgares atrevidos llegaron a las puntas rosadas que reaccionaban con su toque. Los pezones de Ino se endurecían tanto al más mínimo contacto con la piel de Shikamaru, que le era imposible no querer gritar, Ino se mordía el labio con tanta fuerza que casi podía sentir el sabor de su sangre.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ahhh! —gimió Ino incapaz de decir otra cosa cuando sintió la lengua del chico trazando figuras en sus pezones endurecidos. Arriba. Abajo. Izquierda. Derecha. Círculos. Espirales…no había patrón que Shikamaru no intentara por aumentar su excitación; por hacerla gemir; por dejarla húmeda; por amarla.

Dejando sus senos expuestos levanto el sostén, pero sin quitárselo, así sus manos poco a poco amenazaban con bajar poco a poco a su zona más privada.

—No Shikamaru, no—decía Ino dándole ligeros golpecitos en el pecho. No podía evitar sonreír ante su papel de inocente.

Solo esperaba que Shikamaru comprendiera y le siguiera la corriente.

—No…no…no—chillaba claramente excitada.

Él fue bajando su camino de besos húmedos por su cuello, pechos, vientre y pasó le lengua por el ombligo. Sus grandes manos masajeaban sus muslos con fuerza, había momentos en los que Ino se sentía desfallecer, sus piernas le temblaban ante tales sugerentes caricias, si no fuera porque se apoyaba en los anchos y fuertes hombros del chico, estaba más que segura que hubiera terminado golpeándose contra la losa del piso. Shikamaru deslizo sus manos hacia su parte trasera, apretando con fuerza busco el botón de la falda. No le tomó demasiado tiempo encontrarlo, pero si tomo tiempo deslizar aquella prenda por las piernas de Ino, en una lente y deliciosa tortura. Ella seguí temblando como si tuviera frío pese a la atmosfera cálida y pasional que envolvía a ella y a su amante. Curiosamente en el cielo, también existe la lujuria. Era la única explicación para tales emociones.

—No…—suplicó siguiendo su rol.

—Ino—dijo él delineando la línea de sus pantaletas. No le sorprendió que hicieran juego con el sujetador.

Luego la besó…donde ella más deseaba.

La tomó con fuerza y profundizo la intensidad. Su olor, su notoria humedad, su piel, todo lo enloquecía. La deseaba. Toda.

Lamía, chupaba, besaba y exigía toda su feminidad.

Sus corazones latían con ímpetu como cuando nacieron, siempre juntos.

— ¡Shika, no! —gritó.

Y cuando estaba a punto de llegar al clímax…Shikamaru se detuvo.

— ¿Ino?

— ¡¿Qué? — gruñó desesperada.

— ¿De verdad quieres que pare? —preguntó incrédulo con las cejas levantadas. Estaba claramente confundido entre las palabras y las respuestas de la chica.

E Ino quiso decapitarlo.

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos algo húmedas y le limpio con dulzura perversa una gota de sudor que resbalaba de su frente. Luego agregó: —Sabes Shika, no; no siempre significa no.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó más confundido y excitado que antes.

—A veces en que significa "_sí quiero_" —agregó—otras veces "_bésame"_ en algunas ocasiones_ "quiero ver esa película" _y en este caso—lo besó con lentamente—. Significa: _SIGUE- O- TE –MATO._

Su orden vino acompañada de una mirada asesina.

—Problemática…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Olas de maravilloso placer tan intenso que todo lo que habían podido hacer era gemir. Así había sido su encuentro con Ino. Una inocente búsqueda de reconciliación había terminado en un encuentro sexual digno de las novelas de Icha Icha Paradise.

Definitivamente, era un maldito vago con suerte. Mucha más de la que merecía.

Ino era suya. Solo suya. En todos y cada uno de los aspectos. Era su compañera, su mejor amiga, su chica y su amante.

Las manos, la boca y la lengua de Shikamaru habían estado en todas partes del cuerpo de Ino y aún así seguí sin tener suficiente de ella.

Sus latidos bajo sus cálidas pieles y el pulso latiendo de ambos al mismo tiempo. Toda la pasión de Ino y de él contenida durante varias semanas tuvo un maravilloso desenfreno. Y aunque Shikamaru había llegado a su casa y se había duchado con agua fría, y mientras se lavaba los dientes, recordó la charla previa que tuvo con Ino sobre la diferencia entre los hombres y las mujeres por el significado del _No. _

—_Así que cuando una chica dice no…no siempre quiere decir no…que problemática eres Ino. Ni tú te comprendes_—_le dijo. Recién habían terminado de amarse, e inevitablemente discutían. Shikamaru apoyaba su espalda en una fría pared de la habitación estando casi totalmente desnudo si no fuera por la ropa interior. Ino estaba sentada en sus piernas y apoyaba su cuello, sintiendo así las gotas de sudor que resbalaban por el rostro del chico y el resto de su cuerpo. _

—_Tú eres él que nunca comprende nada. Sobre todo cuando se trata de los sentimientos de una chica__—__le dijo mientras trazaba líneas en su pecho desnudo. A ella le gustaba sentir bajo la yema de sus dedos la piel de Shikamaru, sobre todo cuando esta se sentía cálida. Eso le robaba el aliento trasladándola a un mundo de paz y seguridad dentro de su corazón indomable. _

—_Los hombres no somos problemáticos, bueno, en general no lo somos. Si es si. No es no. ¿Ves? Nada difícil._

—_Pues que absurdo y aburrido— dijo ella. _

—_No es absurdo. Es algo simple. A los chicos no nos gusta complicarnos la vida con contradicciones absurdas. _

—_Parece que no has aprendido nada Shikamaru Nara. Parece que tendré que esforzarme más en hacerte aprender esta lección— dijo perversamente. _

— _¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — preguntó desconfiado. _

—_Nada—__le respondió Ino despreocupadamente mientras se estrechaba en sus brazos con fuerza, con más necesidad de la que él hubiera imaginado. Y eso le encantaba. Tenerla así en sus brazos, sensible y delicada, buscando su calor y protección le llenaba de calor el pecho. No podía estar sin desear tenerla cerca. La amaba. Más de lo que sería capaz de explicar. _

El recuerdo de todo el calor de cuerpo de Ino todavía le hacia un bulto duro en los bóxers.

Ino y él habían hecho el amor hasta que el mundo dentro de esa pequeña habitación explotó en humedad, pasión y amor.

Definitivamente la espera había valido la pena.

Si así eran las reconciliaciones…tal vez deberían tener más peleas absurdas.

Demasiado cansado como para buscar su ropa de dormir, simplemente se puso la ropa interior y se tumbo en la cama como un animal. No tardó mucho en conciliar el sueño. Por ese motivo, cuando sintió que la chica se metía entre sus sabanas y le acariciaba con sensualidad la zona sur de su cuerpo, hubiera jurado que se trataba de un sueño erótico con Ino…nuevamente.

— ¿Ino?_ —_preguntó.

—Oh, lo siento ¿Te desperté?

—No te preocupes por eso. No es que me moleste pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ino se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, dime tú lo que quieres que haga—contestó coquetamente.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos y después sonrió cómplice.

Ni el resto de esa noche bastaba para lo que él deseaba de Ino.

Aunque el sol había llegado demasiado pronto para su gusto, especialmente para esa noche, agradeció poder ver el rostro de Ino en la mañana.

—Buenos días Shika.

Shikamaru bostezó de lado antes de abrazarla y decirle: _—_Buenos días, problemática.

— ¿Shika?

— ¿Sí?

—Anoche…fue…

—Dime.

—Bueno, digamos que el cinco ahora es mi número favorito. Y vaya que siempre tiene calidad—dijo besándolo en la mejilla y guiñándole un ojo.

_—_Problemática. Creo que ya somos dos.

Ino se sentó en la cama y después de estirar los brazos, se acomodó en la cintura de Shikamaru notando su erección matutina.

_—_Veo que aún te queda energía. O tal eso significa que tú no has aprendido nada—dijo mientras se restregaba contra el aumentando poco a poco la intensidad del roce.

— ¿Yo? Tú fuiste quien al final grito "Sí, Shikamaru, así" —dijo recordando como su novia se arrastraba por la pasión y la locura del orgasmo y dejaba a lado su pequeño juego perverso.

— ¡Cállate! Tienes suerte que estoy de buen humor.

La chica no tardó en hacer memoria ante su derrota. Pero Ino no era buena perdedora.

—Ino…

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Me amas? — preguntó mientras acariciaba su rosada y suave mejilla.

—Idiota—le respondió ella con los ojos cristalinos. La había tomado desprevenida y la había tocado su punto más frágil. Ella se ponía muy sensible después de hacer el amor.

—Ino…—la volvió a llamar sin poder evitar que su voz sonara decepcionada.

Ella le miró directamente a los ojos y le dijo: —Shika…nunca podría decirte que no a esa pregunta.

Y ambos, innegablemente, volvieron a reconocer cuanto se amaban uno al otro.

* * *

_**Porque sería un pecador mayor no escribirlos…**_

**SEXTO MANDAMIENTO**

**Tus ShikaIno pueden tener todo el lime o lemmon que quieras y tan lujuriosos como los desees ;)**


End file.
